


Swordplay

by Rakath



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Auradon High has a substitute gym teacher.This is a short random thing I worked on because I was bored.





	Swordplay

“Okay kids, we have a guest instructor, Peter Pan.” Headmistress Fairy Godmother said before the eternal child flew through the room. In complete defiance of Auradon’s no-magic policy. Mal had to jump through hoops to get lessons, and that was with a royal decree. “Please don’t maim any of them, wooden swords only.”

That got Mal’s interest. Anyone who might maim students had to be a little fun. Not as fun as the Pirates, but still he had to be alright.

Pan waited for Fairy Godmother to leave before crowing and flying around giving all the students wooden swords. “I’m suppose to be teaching you about swordfighting, but that sounded dumb. Let’s have a little fun. We’ll play tag, with swords. Now how do we make up teams.”

“How about,” Chad started, eyeing Jay as he spoke, “Auradonians vs. Villains.”

The rotten four exchanged looks between each others. Each one with a thought on the odds. Carlos was, unsurprisingly, nervous. Jay was smirking, specifically at Chad. Mal was looking a little bored. Evie was the first to speak, “That doesn’t seem very fair.”

“Well, if you’re afraid we’ll win-” Chad began.

“That’s the opposite of what she meant, Charming.” Mal offered before he could finish what he considered a thought. She wasn’t impressed. “We’re good with this, Lost Boy.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask, how is the old codfish?”

“He has a daughter.”

“Is she cute?”

Mal shot the redhead a sidelong look.

“Right, you’re not going to tell me. Okay, take your starting positions. Game is simple, you get touched to the torso or head with a sword you’re out. Ladies?” Nobody knew who he meant until a dozen streaks of glittery light flew into the room. Each one avoiding Mal by a wide margin. “I’ll call when one of you are out. On your marks?”

Jay took a stance covering Evie. Mal in the center of a group of Auradonian boys. Carlos backed himself to a wall far behind his friends. Meanwhile on the other side Lonnie was leaning up on the back wall, Ally was backing up Chad, nobody else Mal recognized. Just a bunch of kids who didn’t stand a chance. “Get set.”

There was a moment where everyone waited. For that snap, that sudden shift and the war begins. Pan crowed again.

And Mal created a ring of fire around her feet, waist high, stalling the half dozen boys at her.

“Sir, sir! She’s using magic!” Chad called as he and Ally held back as four other boys headed for Jay and Evie. All four were quickly poked by a wooden sword, followed by the chiming of fairies and the calls of Pan.

“She is! She’s really good at it. And never call me sir, that’s weird.” Pan never said no magic, so there was no rule being broken. Sure, Fairy Godmother would be upset but she’s always upset. He wanted to see what happened.

His attention started on Carlos, he was almost young enough to be one of his lost boys. He wasn’t quite as effective as his friends, but he vaulted, weaved, and scurried through swinging swords to narrowly evade elimination. He wasn’t putting out any swings of his own, merely guarding and keeping out of the way. But his evasion caused two boys to hit each other. So he was lucky, luck’s good!

Pan moved on to watch Jay, Jay would have made a lovely Lost Boy. He was poetry as he moved. There were four boys Pan had to boot from the game in a single motion. However once Chad and Ally stepped in on him, they were giving him a fight. Ally looked like any old girl but it was clear her mother took her to Wonderland at least once. Her style was erratic and wild. Chad was less interesting, refined and rigid, taught by someone with a lot of skill but no style.

Evie and Mal were less personally interesting, girls are dumb, but Pan still enjoyed how they worked. Evie kept making faces at the boys, they didn’t seem to remember what the game was until she’d clocked them with her sword. After a few boys fell to that game the others decided to just let a trio of girls handle her. Evie was having a bit of trouble now, she lacked Mal’s magic, Jay’s reflexes, or Carlos’s luck. Still she managed to take out two of them before being grazed in an exchange with the third.

Now Maleficent’s little girl, that was something else. Pan lived with fairies, they knew about Maleficent, they knew the moment she had a child. Every fairy felt another fairy come into existence. Where Jay was talented, Mal used fear. Her eyes glowed that sickly green of her flames, and every boy stepped back. She could easily get everyone because at every turn they couldn’t bring themselves to commit.

The chimes of fairy speech turned Mal and Pan’s attention to Jay. He’d grabbed Chad and Ally by the wrists and forced their hands to eliminate each other. He’d missed Lonnie behind him, and since he dropped his sword for that trick he was out. Interesting.

“Hi Mal!” Lonnie smiled, “I figured now that we’re the only two left it was time to step in. I really wanted to just see what I could do, and I couldn’t with everyone else in here.”

Pan had to laugh at that, this was good. He liked her. Wanting to play, not just win. Sure Pan loved winning, but he respected someone looking to have fun.

“Lonnie? Um, sure, sounds good, can I have a minute?”

“Of course, I did just watch you eliminate a dozen students. That was really cool. Even if you had to use magic to scare them off.” Lonnie sat down and gave Mal a chance, better and better. 

Mal crouched and caught her breath. “Illusions, nothing more, there wasn’t any fire. Not my fault they’re a bunch of scaredy cats.”

“I saw through it, guess they didn’t learn about tricky stuff when they learned to swordfight.” Lonnie stretched a little as she waited, the rest of the class watching. Chad was bitter about how much room Lonnie gave Mal.

“Your mom?”

Lonnie grinned. “Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s get this over with.” Mal pulled herself up and picked up a sword.

Lonnie took her pose, she was well defended with a simple stance. Mal made the first move, this caused a flurry of clashes. Mal was good, Lonnie was clearly better. But Mal wasn’t giving up any ground. Everyone was watching how they moved. Mal broke away and rushed for a fallen sword and tried to use that to her advantage.

Lonnie was still better, Mal was getting closer but she didn’t stand a chance. One of the fairies flew over, chiming to Pan as he watched. The fairy speak caused Mal to falter. This cost her a sword, and nearly cost her the game. Mal needed both hands to hold Lonnie off. But… Mal was laughing, she had to have heard what was said.

“What’s so funny Mal?”

“You’ll get it in a moment, I’m just sorry you jumped the gun on fighting me.” Mal smirked, eyes glowing again.

Lonnie spared a look into the students that had been eliminated, paused and turned in time to catch Carlos’s sword, but it left her open to a poke in the back from Mal. She frowned, “How did I miss Carlos…”

“Don’t feel bad Lon, that’s what I do.” Carlos offered, “But you totally had Mal if I wasn’t around.”

“And this is why I keep him around.” Mal said as she pulled Carlos into what was almost a hug, until she put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. “He’s super useful in a pinch.”

Pan was rolling in the air laughing, “You guys are the best. Call me down next time you get more villain kids. I loved it!”

Lonnie had coerced a hug out of Mal and Carlos as everyone else got up, “So Pan, what’s the rest of the period going to be. We’ve got like twenty more minutes.” Ally asked.

“Oh, um, go do whatever, have some fun!” Pan offered with a shrug, a fairy flew up and chimed in his face repeatedly, “I guess if you wanna get better you can stay here and swordfight with me.”

Mal and the other VKs exchanged glances, Jay clearly was staying. Lonnie waved to Mal and Evie, clearly intending to stay. “Lonnie loves when we have a substitute gym teacher, you did very well to last against her.” Ally offered as she wandered off.

“It’s like they forgot we won against them.” Mal grumbled.


End file.
